


The Styne's- a request for KrsitenK24

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Mark of Cain Cure, Protective Dean Winchester, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: I really love your works! They are great :D If you still do requests… and yes I know it’s a little weird but Can I request you an Eldon Styne x Winchester sister!Reader (sorry for the unusual person) fic where the Reader is Sam and Dean younger sister (not underage but she can be a virgin) and she know everything about their work (sometimes she help them) and live in the bunker with them, and Eldon has a desire for her. And when they break into the bunker (S10E22) she is there and he rapes her. Maybe in the end Dean (who is under the Mark of Cain) save her. Please? Thank you even if you don’t!





	The Styne's- a request for KrsitenK24

You hear a massive bang making your heart start to race from the library in the bunker. You stood from your chair letting the book fall to the floor. 

“Hello!” A man yelled making you start to freak out.

“Anybody in here!” The man yelled again silence followed. 

“Well, all right then take whatever looks interesting. Then burn the rest.” The voice said again softer. You were stuck in the library as you heard footsteps coming down the front stairs. You quickly hide under a table pushing in the chairs around you as quietly as you could. Footsteps went off in different directions making you lose track of how many were in the bunker with you. You were about to move when you saw a scrawny looking kid wander into the library. He pushed up his glasses looking around at all the books in amazement. He had medium dark brown hair that went past his ears. He was wearing a light jacket with a button-down shirt under it with tan pants. 

‘nerd’ You think to yourself seeing a chance to escape if you take him out now. Before you could make a move a taller skin blond man walked in slapping the younger boy on the back of the head.

“Start piling stuff up to burn stop looking around.” The blond man ordered with a southern accent. 

“Did you drop that book?” The blond said suddenly looking at the book that was face down close to the table you were under. 

‘FUCK!’ You think gulping as the blond walks closer to the table. He squatted down looking at its awkward laying position before his blue eyes darted to you under the table. He smirked quickly standing up and pushing the chairs out of the way. You try to crawl away, but he flipped the table throwing it across the room. You lay on the ground in a t-shirt and athletic shorts looking up at the well-dressed man glaring down at you. 

“Oh, I have been eager to meet you. Cy, do you know who this is?” The blond man asked taking slow steps towards you. 

“No, should I Eldon?” The nerd asked looking at you confused. 

“This is _____ Winchester Sam and Dean’s little sister.” Eldon said coming closer to you. You scramble to your feet as he advanced turning your back on him. He chuckled grabbing your foot to drag you back toward the guy he called Cy

“Cy go find another room this one is occupied.” Eldon said with a sick smile kneeling down to wrestle with your frantically waving limbs. The nerd looked at you concern on his face.

“Get off me!” You scream as Eldon grabbed your shorts easily pulling them down your legs. 

“Eldon, she said stop.” Cy said nervously take a step forward. Eldon grabbed your hands pinning them above your head. He pulled the shorts completely off leaving your lower half exposed to him. You tried to kick and fight him again with no luck he was just too close to your body. 

“Cy I said get the hell out of here!” Eldon yelled turning around to look at the nerd teenager. The teen made an upset face before leaving glancing back at you in concern. 

“Now that we are alone let’s get a little more acquainted.” Eldon moaned the sound of his southern accent making you sick.

“Get the hell off me you freak!” You scream again until Eldon starts to undo his pants. You gulped again in trying desperately to get away your bare bottom making squeaking sounds on the floor. 

“Your brothers hurt my family and now this is payback.” Eldon sneered pulling his pants down and his penis out.

“Wait slow down. You don’t have to do this. There are plenty of other ways to get revenge.” You say as he parted your legs again with his knees pumping his shaft a few times. You managed to get one knee high enough to hit him in the hip pushing him away from you. You turn over trying to crawl away in fear because you were still hadn’t taken a man that intimately yet. 

“You’re just digging your own grave.” Eldon angrily said grabbing your hips to pin them to the floor. He spits on his fingers working the saliva on and around his shaft and head. 

“Please don’t do this!” You sob just as he enters you from behind tearing through your hymen to hit your cervix. You scream loudly making Eldon just chuckled behind you pushing slightly deeper.

“Stop!” You scream feeling him put his knees on either side of your hips. Your hands clawed at the floor trying to escape just letting Eldon grab them pinning them next to your head.

“But you are so tight.” Eldon moaned pulling out to thrust back in bottoming out against your cervix. 

“AHHH!” You scream out making Eldon start laughing going faster inside of you. You try to kick to get away, but he seemed to just go deeper with each of your movements. 

“Oh yes scream for me _____.” Elson chuckled digging his nails into your wrists. He started to pound you relentlessly making your face slid aginst the floor burning your cheek against the floor. 

“Please stop! Get out of me!!” You scream at the top of your lungs trying to push him off of you with your hips. 

“She said get off.” Dean roared behind you as Eldon was thrown from your body. You whimper from the remaining pain of his roughness. You turn to see Dean beating the hell out of Eldon’s face just as another man was walking into the library. Dean pulled a gun from the back of his pant shooting the large looking man. His body falling to the ground making a pool of blood spreading on the floor. 

“You bastard.” Eldon coughed spitting blood at Dean. Dean put the gun to Eldon’s head with a hateful glare.

“You are one dumb piece of shit.” Dean said before pulling the trigger blowing brains and blood all over the library and you. You whimper turning away from the gory scenes.

“Eldon?” Cy called walking into see his friends bleeding on the ground. Dean pointed the gun at him ready to kill the young nerd.

“Wait he tried to help me.” You say looking at the scared boy. Dean pulled the trigger standing up with blood covering his torso and face. You watched the boy fall his eyes looking towards you as he held the bleeding spot hole. 

“But he didn’t, did he. He is no better than these others.” Dean said putting the gun back in his pants. He pulled off his flannel using the back of it to clean his face. 

“Are you ok?” Dean asked walking towards kneeling down to help you stand. You try to cover your butt with your shirt nodding yes as you see your virginity blood running down your legs. 

“Where is Sam?” You ask feeling your lower half start to cramp in discomfort. You could see the mark of Cain shining on Dean’s arm making you a little nervous. 

“He is still with Crowley. If you want to go get cleaned up I can take care of this.” Dean sighed looking at the three dead men on the floor their blood making one giant puddle. You look at the nerdy boy his face shocked from the bullet. He didn’t deserve to die because of what his family had done, but you just put your head down leaving the library as tears roll down your face.


End file.
